Harem Nights
by NanaMun
Summary: What becomes of a night shared between two lovers -a man who loves a night out and one that loves a night in - when they can't agree on just what to do?


**Author's Notes: **Okay, another last minute one-shot, but it's part of my One-shot summer palooza. I got this idea whilst sitting in a hookah bar of the same name. Upon finding an awesome spot to sit at the bar, I exclaimed, "Hey, wouldn't this be an awesome place to get a blowjob?" And thus, this story came to be. I like hookah bars, I enjoy Jake/Edward and I enjoy writing. What joy this is! Hope you guys enjoy!

**I do not own characters**

**Harem Nights**

Summer nights tend to get boring after you waste away at every Gay Club in the metro area. There was nothing else to do and lord knows I wasn't up for a night in. I had been working _all _day and staying in always meant hitting the bed, rather than enjoying the night.

I was lucky Edward was willing to join me this time. I just couldn't do it alone.

"No clubs." He made it clear. He wasn't shy, just preferred that men kept their hands off of me when he was around.

"Baby," I whined, kicking out of my sneakers, before marching over to him like a little child scolded, "There's nothing _fun_ to do after ten other than clubbing." He sat comfortably on the living room couch, textbook in hand. It was beyond me why he actually took advantage of summer school when he had a full-time job.

He sighed, closing the book before resting it by his lap, "Just for tonight, love?" He pleaded in that soft, melodic voice of his. He knew it always worked with me, "You know you can have fun any other night."

"It's more fun when I have _you_ to grind on." I joked, thrusted my hips out so he could get the picture. He awarded me with a small smirk.

"Mmm hmm," Was all he gave me before standing on his feet. I got a simple kiss on the cheek - which I scoffed at - before he walked past me to the hallway behind the living room, "I'll take a quick shower and we can decide what we're doing."

Didn't he mean _we'll _take a shower? "Fuck yeah!" I exclaimed, following behind him. He was already in the bathroom when I was close enough to dive in, but instead of meeting a willing, body, I met the wooden door, "Aww, Baby!" I pawed at the door, annoyed when I could hear his low chuckle on the other side.

**xXx**

"There's a bar - "

"I don't think so."

"Dave and Buster's-"

"Nope."

"But it's _Dave and Busters_!" I argued, scrolling through the list of open night spots in the area. My fingers ran down the mouse sensor, watching the Google results scroll by. Nearly everything was club related. And I offer an arcade and he declines? I pouted, "You don't want to go out, do you?" I watched him with narrowed eyes. He always backed out of plans with the guys. He was busy, I understood, and he usually wanted to call it a night when he came home from work _and_ school. And hell, he _was_ a morning person and preferred cafes and bookstores to hot, sweaty, buff men dancing to remix Lady Gaga tracks.

We really were just two different extremes. And how did we work so well together?

"I much prefer spending my night in this bed, sucking that thick cock of yours, Jake." He said nonchalantly, adjusting his fitted shirt.

Oh. That's why.

It was a tempting offer, but I wanted him to enjoy himself. We was overkill with the work and no play bit. And as much as I enjoyed head from Edward - earth shattering, mind altering head - we had all night for that.

"You can blow me at Dave and Busters." I offered. He rolled his eyes, but the smirk was yet again there. Fuck, it never got old. I trained my eyes back on the computer, still scrolling aimlessly until I came across something that should have occured to me earlier.

"Hey, babe, when was the last time we went to a hookah bar?" I clicked on the link, watching as the page instantly pulled up the site.

That seemed to spark his interest, "A year maybe." He walked over, sitting at the edge of the bed, before leaning in to see what I had spotted, "Harem Nights." He read outloud, "Never heard of it."

"It just opened last week." I informed, reading over the brief review, "And they have belly dancers. Women, I presume." I added, knowing it would irritate him. I felt his elbow in my rib and I managed to snicker through a wince.

"It's rated well." He offered, "We can check it out."

"Yes, we can check _it _out and then I can check _you_ out and after, we can check out." I threw an arm out, grabbing him around his narrow waist to pull him fully on the bed with me. We shared a brief kiss, before I pulled away, tugging his bottom lip lightly between my teeth, getting a rather throaty moan. It didn't slip my mind how much he loved that. I pulled away instantly, cackling at the sight of his ruby red lips and lidded eyes. I was off the bed instantly, finding my Converse, so we could go.

I heard him grumble out, "Damn cock tease." Before grabbing his jeans.

**xXx**

"Hi, welcome to Harem Nights!" An enthusiastic blonde greeted us, "Seat yourself and I'll be right with you!" She had to holler over the music that pulsed through the whole bar like a club. It was my first time attending a hookah bar without the greating of attractive Middle Eastern music. We were instead, met with a familiar Hip Hop tune.

Edward stood at my side, checking out free areas to sit. He looked fucking gorgeous in his green, thin V-neck that hugged him just right and had his eyes vibrant behind long lashes. His hair, which he couldn't ever tame, looked burgandy under the rainbow of colors that flashed in the room. We were damn near in a club with the exception that no one was dancing, but comfortably seated on floor cushions and pillows smoking from hookahs that rested on low tables.

"How about back there?" I suggested, pointing to an elevated area, nicely hidden by a banister and curtains. It was midnight dark and cozy with high cushion walls of blood red pillows and foot high glass tables adorned with elegant candle light. Edward gave me a rather devious look, before walking over.

What the hell was that about?

I followed, taking the two steps up to the area, before squeezing between the banister and lines of tables before hitting the vacant corner. Edward sat in the roomy corner spot where there was a pile of big, gold threaded red pillows and looked up at me with dark jade eyes. I stared back at him with raised eyebrows.

"Love, isn't this a perfect place to get head?" I nearly sputtered at the question. But he was right. I looked around, perplexed that no one chose to sit up here, far from the counter, from wandering eyes. The bar was half-way filled, but it appeared that nearly everyone chose to sat on the lower level, save a couple way across the way at the other end of the room.

My eyes landed on my boyfriend just in time to see him lick his red lips, "Fuck, Edward." I panted out, but I wasn't sure he could hear me over the music.

"Okay, Hon!" The girl hollered over my shoulder. I nearly jumped, "Have a seat, sweetie. We have a special on the V.I.P Shisha hook-up today. The re-fills are half off and come with a free drink." She handed us our menus just as I planted myself next to Edward, "I'll be back in a sec to give you time to pick out what you want!" She had to shout, due to the new, heavily bassed song that started. With a friendly wave, she turned away. I was happy with the distraction. There was no telling what trouble we would get into if my boyfriend willingly blew me in a public place with patrons that looked like copies of the cast of Jersey Shore.

I looked over the menu with new-found interest, "What did we usually get before, baby?" I asked, scanning the different flavors, "Melon and mint or was it vanilla and mint?"

"We should try something new." He said with slurred sex evident in his tone.

"Okay," I ignored, "I was thinking Piña Colada. And we should try the V.I.P deal. I heard they put the hookah into a bucket of ice. And you get those fuzzy hoses." I gestured, closing my fists and bringing it up to my lips. The wrong movement to avoid any more dirty advances from my suddenly horny boyfriend.

"Fuzzy hose." He nodded, pulling his lips into a pout. He scooted closer to me, taking care to reach over and grab me through my jeans.

"Oh!" I exclaimed, completely turned on that he would do this without even glancing over his shoulder. Not that anyone could see us in the dim light.

His lips pressed against my jawline, "Are you going to let me suck your fuzzy hose, love?" He whispered.

"Edward, not _here_." I tried. Fuck, how did I forget that Edward had absolutely _no_ restraints when he wanted something. My mind, now catching up with the situation, flashed back to the blowjob in the lecture hall after class, the fuck in the drive-way of my parents' house (which I'll _never_ risk again) and the unfogettable rim-job at his nephew's birthday at Chuck E. Cheese.

Best. Day. Ever.

My ass was eaten out _and _I got pizza.

He pulled away, grinning, "Piña Colada sounds perfect."

The blonde was back - just as exhuberant as ever - and we ordered the V.I.P choice along with two bottles of water. She gave a very violent nod and took our menus, disappearing behind a line of of people escorted to a table. I frowned, realizing that not only was our "waitress" a woman, but she wasn't the usual brown skinned mid-European individual. In fact, no one was. I turned to Edward, ready to vocalize my observation, but my voice died in my throat. My lover's eyes wandered around the bar as he hummed along to a slower song started. I noticed how his torso moved to the beat, his hands trailing up his thighs.

God, he had to know I was watching.

"_Now put it on me baby, til' I say 'Oooh wee',_"He sang quietly to himself, "_And tell me to shut-up before the neighbors hear me_."

Edward _fucking _Cullen. I gritted my teeth, trying my best to ignore his antics. There was nothing more sexy (other than Edward on his back, screaming my name) than him taking me by surprise with a new side of him. I never had any idea he _knew _this song. I figured it was all classic rock and Mozart for him.

I watched him silently as he sang along to the song. The blonde came back with sleak and wet water bottles, saying that the hookah would be ready in a second. She walked away just as the song ended and a club track started. I was reminded of the week before at the club _Plug_, a rather insistent twink creeped up on me as I danced alone to the song. Boys could get a little hungry at the clubs, but the boy nearly clambered me. When I came home and told Edward, I couldn't resist teasing as he scowled and pouted. A jealous Edward was a sexy Edward.

I had woken up the next morning to my cock in his mouth.

I made a mental note to have another twink grind up on me in the club again.

"You're thinking of that _boy,_ aren't you?" Edward growled, noticing the sly grin I had no control to tame.

"Would you be mad if I said I was thinking about you also?" With that, I got an unamused quirked brow, "I was thinking about pleasant ways to wake up." I admitted. Edward merely bit his lip.

I groaned, adjusting myself in the awkward postion I was in. Sitting on cushioned red pillows on the floor, didn't work well with a hard-on. We were greeted, not by the blonde, but a tall, lean black haired boy in his early 20s carrying a long metal object with what looked like rope wrapped around the thin torso of it.

"Hey, guys," He said with less enthusiasm than the Blonde, but just as polite, "Jane said you guys wanted the Piña Colada, V.I.P Shisha, right?"

"Yeah, that's correct." Edward nearly sang in that silky voice of his. The boy nodded, placing the object on the low table before us. I could just make out the glowing orange of burning coal on the top of the metal's flat surface on the head. With expertise, the young boy unwrapped the rope, revealing that there were two seperate ones, before handing each to us. Getting a closer look, I could just make out that his skin was as brown as mine.

"Alright, here ya go," He gave us a bright smile, before pulling small tongs out of his back pocket to adjust the coal, "I'll be back with the bucket of ice. Is there anything else I could get you guys?" He asked, clapping his hands together.

"No, we're fine." I assured, doing my best to cover my partial woody. He nodded and was off, getting said bucket.

"Do you want to suck first?" Edward asked innocently enough, but the glint in his eyes said otherwise. I inhaled sharply, gripping the hose in my head. It was the type with the clothed pipe and wooden tip -more authentic ones. I enjoyed these best, considering that the last foot or so was as shaped as the end and not flimsy like the cheap plastic hoses.

"Baby, let's wait until he dips this in ice first." I suggested, noticing his slight pout. The young boy was back, with two buckets in his hands, stopping right at our table. He placed one of the buckets on down before lifting the waterpipe and placing it in it. We watched silently as he took the other bucket, this one jostling with ice, and carefully spilled the contents into the bucket the hookah was in. When his task was complete, he pulled away, smirking at what I assumed was in response to the lack of a mess.

His dark eyes met mine and his smirk widened into that bright smile again, "My first time not messing up." He explained. I figured he must have been a newbie, "Alright. Enjoy your session. If you need me, just wave a hand or a hose," He added with a childish cackle, "I'm Seth by the way." He said with a polite wave, before taking the empty bucket and returning to the front of the bar.

I stared at the chilling waterpipe and decided it was time to test if the cool device would make the inhalation smooth as expected. I lifted the hose to my lips, pressing the wood against my mouth and inhaled deeply, taking in what felt like cold, thick air before blowing out. A small cloud puffed out. I needed to work the coal more. I tried again, this time satisfied to see a long train of smoke escape my mouth. I smacked my lips, enjoying the flavor and made to comment on it, but the look that I was met with had me once again, holding in any words.

Edward's forest colored eyes were illuminated even in the low level of lighting in our area. I could see every trace of a pervert - in - thought. He didn't say anything, just lifted the pipe to his mouth, letting a pink tongue flicker out and disappear just as fast before sucking in a shallow breath. A tiny cloud came from his parted lips and he sucked again.

I felt my eyes narrow, honing in on that mouth of his, that efficient mouth of his. Another white puff escaped him as he spoke, "Taste good, doesn't it?" He asked in that innocent tone again. Fucker knew what he was doing.

"You need to stop it." I warned, sucking in deeply. There was a moment of silence as a song faded out. A series of noises, water bubbling violently in a glass tank, and low conversations, filled the empty spaces in sound, before a med-tempo song began, one, I noted, was too perfect for my lover. I silently cursed myself.

Heres hoping he didn't know this one.

He cocked his head, as if placing whether he _did_ know it. I let out a breath of relief as he sucked from the hose again, "Stop what?" He asked with a lift in the corner of his lips.

I grumbled to myself. I knew this game. Seth was back a minute later, asking if everything was good. We gave our affirmative nods and he smiled proudly, nearly skipping back to wherever he came from.

We continued sucking on our pipes, each thinking of much _better_ pipes to suck on, I'm sure. It didn't take much for Edward to get my mind going, picturing him nicely planted on my lap, lifted his hips before allowing his ass to meet my thighs again. I groaned into the open hole, imagining something thicker, filling up my mouth with not smoke, but something more..._sweet_.

I could make out a distant hum to my side. I turned, catching Edward once again singing along to something I had no idea he knew, let alone could sing in perfect harmony with.

"_Oh baby, baby you like it when I take it up and down, oh baby he love when I twirl this thing around._" Fuck, do I.

I was feeling light headed. I wasn't sure if it was the sexy tease to my left or the constant inhaling I was doing. Placing the pipe down on the table, I opened my water bottle, gulping down half of it in earnest to rid of the haze that was already clouding me. I felt Edward leaning against me, a hand gripped my thigh, causing me to cough out some of the water still making its way down my throat.

"You okay?" He whispered.

"I know what you're doing, Edward." I growled lowly, getting a chuckle in reply.

He hummed against my ear, "You know, Jake, I haven't seen you twirl anything around for a while." He seemed to sigh in disappointment. And what is he implying? "Remind me how good you are?" He asked, pressing his lips just below my ear.

"Edward." I whined. He knew he would get what he wanted if he pressed hard enough. I heard the bubbling of the water in the glass bottom of the hookah, before Edward pressed his fingers into my jaw, turning me to face him. Our lips met and my lungs expanded as he breathed into me, before pulling away with a sly grin. I exhaled the air that was put in me, astonished to see that a nice amount of smoke came out. I never knew that such an act was so erotic. Of course, Edward always found a way to make _everything_ erotic.

I let out a shaky breath before taking in some smoke from my own pipe, exhaling it out in hopes that eased the tension in my body a bit. Edward watched with longing eyes, "You suck so good, baby."

_Ignore it. Ignore it_.

His hand moved up my thigh, cupping over the expanding bulge in my jeans, giving it a generous squeeze.

_Ignore it._

He hummed the song under his breath, calmly unzipping my fly as if he was reading that textbook at home.

Once again I tried to ignore it, keeping my eyes on the employees, Seth and Jane particularly. I didn't want them anywhere near us. If they saw...

"Shit!" I exclaimed, feeling his sneaky hands slipping in to grip my cock that I had already fixed to press against my abdomen. The song had died down, only to be followed by a rather loud, Mediterranean style dance song. There was a boom off the speakers and a thundering voice filled the bar.

"Alright, gals and pals. You know what time it is - 11:30 and that means our girls are ready to play!" Good, saved by the DJ. I sighed, knowing that girls would definitely make my boner jello, "Girls!" The DJ bellowed. Just then from a hidden door on the floor level, three girls scantily dressed came out, shaking their hips at a mediocre imitation of belly dancing. They gyrated their hips towards the few men waiting and hooting next to them. My cock died down just a bit in Edward's grip and that seemed to spark his determination.

Fuck! His hand fisted me, thumbing the head before squeezing once again. I bit back a moan. Not that it mattered with the pounding music. Edward placed the pipe on the low table before using that free hand to tug my jeans open more before pulling the brim of my boxrs under my dick. I felt my eyes bulge and I jerked my head back and forth making sure no one caught that. Of course Edward thought ahead. The spot we were in was well hidden. It was hard enough catching sight of what anyone else was doing, seeing how most of them were sitting on the floor at the lower level. And the banister and curtains hid us from those that stood, not to mention we were seperated by at least 4 rectangular tables from the couple on our level. I leaned back, propping my elbow on a thick pillow.

"Can I suck your hose, love?" I could barely make out his voice over the loud music, but I could take in the tone as if it was coming from the speaker over our heads.

"Not here." Was all I could get out.

There was an uproar from the men on the level floor as the girls danced a bit too close for _my _comfort.

When the hell did this become a strip joint?

As if taking advantage of the new distraction, Edward tugged at my cock. I gasped out, giving him a wide eyed look of shock. He looked up at me through long lashes, smirking deviously, "You thinking about that twink now?" He challenged.

"Ungh!" I cried out as I felt his finger expertly tease the underside of my cock.

"What is that?" Edward's voice sounded so much like sex, I couldn't focus well on what was going on around us.

"Edward, please!" I grunted out at the feeling of his hand dipping past my cock to juggle my balls. He had the perfect access considering our position on the floor.

"That doesn't sound like an answer, love." He continued to fondle me with no shame as I kicked and squirmed beneath his ministrations. If I wasn't careful, the damn hookah would fall on us.

Edward seemed to consider something for a moment, his eyebrows pulling together in thought as he licked his lips. It didn't take long before he apparently made up his mind and lowered his head right on my dick. Even over the music, I could hear the satisfying slurp as he allowed his mouth to water around my girth, getting it nice and slick.

"Shit, Edward!" I couldn't fight the impulse to lift my hips, directing it into his throat. Edward happilly accepted, directing one hand under his lips to squeeze the base of my cock, before stroking. I threw my head back, eyes drifting up to the dancing lights in the room. I could faintly make out the whooping laughs from the men not a few yards from us, seperated by just a banister and curtain. In an attempt to look inconspicious, I sucked in from the hose, loving the dizzying effect it had coupled with Edward's lips sealed around my cock.

"Mmm," Edward hummed around my cock, before pulling away with a resounding pop, "You think I'm no fun, Jake?" He asked.

I had to shake my head to focus on just why he was asking me _now_ of all times, "What, baby?"

"You like to go out a lot." Despite his head being so comfortable in my lap, I knew that this was a serious moment.

"Babe," my hands laced through his silky bronze hair, which now looked maroon in the light, "you're blowing me in a hookah bar. As crazy as I think you are, there is no way I could even attempt to think you're no fun."

He looked up at me and I nearly came right there. A string of pre-cum glistened on his pink lips as he pouted up at me, "You sure?"

I frowned, noticing that the conversation was taking a serious turn, "Honey, I only go out to blow off steam, not for any other reason. I wish you'd come out with me more." I guided his head towards me as I leaned in, "Come here." I pecked his lips, licking off my essence before guiding him back to my cock, "Think you could finish up?" I cackled.

He was on my cock again, tonguing my slit, gathering all that could get out of me, before suckling me to the back of his throat again. My head lolled back once again, my eyes disappearing to the back of my head as he worked me like the Greek God he was.

There was the pulsing beat of music, the distant laughter of men and the jingle of bells and clashing metal. The music died down and I heard the DJ again, "Alright, guys, let's cool down. Enjoy the rest of your night and remember; tomorrow we have the same treat."

There was a brief silence, before the next song started up, something mainstream that I could vaguely recall. I knew our servers would be over to check up on us. This was the longest we went without either of them. I lifted my head slightly, trying my best to look towards the counter. Sure enough, Seth was making his way over, stopping to ask some customers a few questions.

"Baby," I patted Edward's head.

"Hmm?" He hummed around my cock, causing me to moan out at the vibration.

"Ungh, shit!" I exclaimed, "Seth is coming over."

He pulled away from me, wiping his lips slyly before sitting up, grabbing a pillow before placing it on my erect organ.

What was this made of - silk? I bit back a groan at the sensation, before Seth appeared before us.

"You guys alright?" Seth asked with clasped hands over his lap, "Enjoy the show?"

With that, Edward gave a sweet grin, moving his hands slowly on my thigh, under the pillow, "We sure did." My eyes went wide, feeling him hold me in a firm grip.

"Good!" Seth exclaimed proudly, "Let me know if you need anything." He was completely oblivious. With a happy sigh, he turned away, skipping this time to the other customers. I smiled after him. Kid was adorable.

I hissed, when Edward tugged on me possessively, "Baby, let's take this somewhere else."

"Uh-uh." He shook his head, "Not until I'm finished." Once again, he was working my pipe, giggling at the noises I was making. Taking advantage, he leaned in, kissing me feverishly, with no care if we were caught or not.

"Ed-" I panted against his kiss, "I'm g-gonna-" The smell of the tobacco and burnt coal, the rhythmic pulse of the beat under my body and his hands working me _so _right, there was no way I could hold it back.

Edward leaned away, chewing his lip as he stared at me with emerald eyes swimming in desire. The pillow was knocked away from my lap and he was once again taking me deep in his throat, this time to the base. I didn't expect that. My hips left my seat momentarily, relishing the warmth of his contracting muscle as he swallowed around the head of my dick.

"Agh!" I cried out, but the noise was part of many in the loud room. Edward pulled away slightly, only so he could work me in a tight fist. My muscles were locked, my body completely rigid. A fire erupted in my gut and seeped out my body in a form of a white liquid that Edward swallowed greedily. He kept to my dick until I was completely relaxed, massaging my hard arousal until I was able to breathe normally.

Edward finally sat back, licking his lips hungerily before grabbing the hose he had placed inside an inhaled deeply before blowing out.

"Is that even sanitary?" I laughed, shaking my head.

He glanced at me sideways, a smirk playing on his lips, "Your cock is the cleanest thing I'll ever put my mouth on," He complimented, "besides, they wash these."

I snorted, "Sure, sure," He responded by knocking his shoulder into my own, "Keep telling yourself that, baby."

"So," He started, playing casual, "I'm thinking maybe the next time you go out, I can come?" He asked, with pleading eyes.

I could feel excitement bubble in me, "Sure, babe!" I said all too excited, "Is that something you would want to to? I wouldn't mind staying home with you."

"I want to." He gave me a bashful smile and I had to laugh. After blowing me in public, he decides now to be shy, "I can't wait for everyone to see the man I'm going to take home and fuck." He added in a husky tone.

I smiled, feeling my exposed cock twitch. Leaning over to tuck myself in and zip up, I merely replied, "We don't have to wait, baby."

**AN: Hope that was a good fluff bunny for everyone. It sure was for me. I decided that since I'm on a one-shot thing now, I may as well offer my services. Anyone that can name which songs Edward sang along to first gets a one-shot in their honor, their choice of couple, their choice of story. I mean, you could even say Bella and Charlie in a barber shop and I'd write it out for you...although...please...don't. **

**Thanks for reading and tell me what you think!**


End file.
